bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion Princess Sonia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61036 |no = 1461 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 23, 30, 39, 57, 63, 101, 107, 113, 119 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 10, 10, 17, 15, 14, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 30, 33, 39, 42, 57, 60, 63, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 12, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 11, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 11, 11, 10, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Daughter of a half-lion, half-divine demon. Rescued by an assassin that served her father as her clan was annihilated in an ambush by the dragon demon clan, she swore to have her vengeance. She targeted the dragon demon clan leader's child relentlessly, and even set out on a journey for Grand Gaia. However, a warrior from the dragon demon clan awaited her there. The two are believed to have fought a savage battle, but its outcome remains unknown. All traces of her vanish following the battle, while tales hold that the daughter of the dragon clan's leader was granted protection by an Elder Summoner. |summon = I don't care who or what you are... If you're fighting against those worthless dragons, then I'm glad to help you out! |fusion = Father's grudges, and my clan's... I'll take any means of avenging them. Just keep giving me more power! |evolution = | hp_base = 5025 |atk_base = 1993 |def_base = 1773 |rec_base = 1755 | hp_lord = 7228 |atk_lord = 2740 |def_lord = 2417 |rec_lord = 2392 | hp_anima = 8120 |rec_anima = 2154 |atk_breaker = 2978 |def_breaker = 2179 |def_guardian = 2655 |rec_guardian = 2273 |def_oracle = 2298 |rec_oracle = 2749 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Lion God's Fang |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk and max HP, probable slight Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & 80% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 15% chance for 10% vulnerability |bb = Rancor Engraving |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Atk to Def, 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Variance Wheel |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 6 combo random powerful Dark attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 80% Spark & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Disorder |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, 8 combo random powerful Dark attack, enormous 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 200% Def to Atk, 80% reduction & 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 400 |es = Vengeful Lion |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & probable Injury effect |esnote = 30% boost & 8% chance to inflict Injury |evofrom = |evointo = 61037 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Sonia1 }}